Autonomous vehicles include external sensors that monitor the surroundings of the vehicle. When objects are detected by the sensors, control systems within the autonomous vehicle may provide automated maneuvering, stopping, and steering functions. However, external sensors are limited in their field of view and typically do not detect objects underneath the autonomous vehicle. In addition, these systems may demand a high level of system resources and processing time for detecting and tracking objects.